


Gideon's Daughter

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble/oneshot, Gideon and his daughter have the team over for dinner and Gideon becomes aware of how oblivious he was being to his daughter's feeling towards Reid and vice versa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gideon's Daughter

I looked down at my meal, trying so hard not to interrupt my dad with laughter as he talked about some case they were on.

Poor Dr. Spencer Reid was sitting there, attempting to pick up noodles with chopsticks. It seemed like everyone around the table was used to Reid's failed attempts but were still smiling at him.

He blushed hard, avoiding my eyes beside him, smiling slightly. I giggled a little, trying to stifle it, squeezing his arm gently.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I'm gonna have to interrupt this lovely story about a serial killer to get my favourite doctor a fork." I smiled, standing up from the table and moving to our kitchen, pulling out a drawer as everyone laughed.

"Now tell me again why I haven't met your daughter before, Gideon?" I heard Morgan ask and I could almost see that dazzling smile of his.

"Because she's not coming to work for the BAU and I'm hoping stays away from any cases that we might work on." He grinned, chuckling quietly. "I tried to keep her away from...all the nightmares and all the horrific things. Then she told me she wanted to become a lawyer or a social worker or something to help people and I just knew I couldn't keep her away anymore."

"Dad, you never could keep me away. I just played along with your wishes so you'd think I was a little princess." I teased him, walking back in and kissing his cheek, handing Spencer a fork.

Spencer cleared his throat shyly, taking it. "Thank you." He said, twirling his noodles around the fork. "You know, some kids either follow their parents into their work habits or strive for the farthest thing from it. You could end up just like your dad, (Y/N)."

"Not happening." my dad and I both said at once, making the whole team around the table laugh.

"Well my future kids are definitely not following me. Hayley would kill me if she found out both her husband and her son or daughter were working late hours." Hotch grinned, chuckling.

"I can tell you one thing. I won't go around profiling all my kids' boyfriends or girlfriends like he does." I insisted, motioning to my father.

"All your boyfriends are scared of me, I don't know why." My dad commented, eating some of his food.

"Because every time I bring a guy home, you show him your guns! Or tell him about how you know what his mother does for a living based on his shirt!" I shook my head, listening to everyone laugh. "And don't act all innocent on me, I know it's some sort of a intimidation tactic!" 

"You never know, Gideon, Reid could end up as your son in law." Elle smiled brightly, winking at me.

I laughed over at her, laughing even harder when Reid started to choke on his water.

"Why would you say that?" My dad asked confused, frowning as he looked between everyone at the table. "Reid and (Y/N) have known each other for years now, nothing's happened." He shrugged.

"You know Reid, he's too nervous to ask a girl out, especially if it's his mentor's daughter." JJ giggled and I felt my cheeks blushing.

"How did my love life become the topic of the evening? Morgan, are you seeing anyone?" I interrupt immediately, grinning at Morgan's smirk.

"I'm a lover and a fighter, (Y/N)!" He insisted. I laughed softly, taking everyone's empty plates and bringing them to the kitchen.

Before I had time to bring out dessert, my dad strode in, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is there something between you and Reid I don't know about?" He asked curiously.

I looked over at him and laughed slightly, shrugging. "Surprised you don't already have a theory. Aren't you a star profiler?" I teased him, smiling. 

"You like him." My dad stated, watching my eyes as they darted away from his.

"I-I guess." I laughed slightly. "But I mean don't worry about it. I wouldn't want to take him away from you and the team or distract him or something-"

"How long?" 

I blushed harder. "Since that one time when I visited you at the Bureau and he was there and got all nervous around me?" I smiled slightly to myself. "But it doesn't matter right? I mean I don't think he even really knows me." I shrugged, getting some smaller plates for the dessert pastries."

"You never thought about asking him out?" My dad asked, a tone of surprise in his voice.

I turned to look at him, biting my lip slightly. "I mean I guess I've thought about it but... I didn't want you to be upset with me."

My dad shrugged slightly, staying quiet for a moment. "Spencer...He's a good boy. Better than the other boys you've dated. He can take care of you. And don't worry about him not liking you, he's been glancing at you all night."

I blinked. "He has?"

"Yeah yeah...I just thought he was attentive to you talk but I guess...He's a lot more attentive when you talk than when anyone else does." He chuckled softly. "Don't worry about me, sweetheart. If you like him, I'd love for it to work out as much as you two."

I smiled brightly, reaching up and giving my dad a hug. Yeah sometimes he could be obnoxious with the whole profiler thing, and yeah it was annoying not being able to see him a lot. But he was a great dad when it came down to it. I kissed his cheek and he helped me bring the dessert out to the dining table. 

I handed Spencer a plate, smiling when he blushed when our eyes met. "Do I make you nervous, Doctor?" I asked innocently, under everyone else's conversations.

"Um...No?" He offered, a smile on his face that said otherwise. "Do you...maybe want to um... go out sometime for dinner with me?" He asked, clearing his throat a couple times half way.

I smiled up at him. "I'd love to. Maybe I can teach you how to use chopsticks." I giggled, making him blush and laugh at the same time.


End file.
